The Hobbit An Untold Tale
by CarrotDriver116
Summary: Jaille Pearson goes with Thorin Oakenshield and the company to reclaim back Erebor. On the way they encounter many enemies, some old friends and a powerfull enemy that works for the dark Lord Sauron. Jaille and Thorin don't always see eye to eye but eventually they become quite fond of each other. Rated T for violence, alcohol, and smoking. I own nothing! Except things I created.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Varanton had been one of the most beautiful kingdoms in Middle Earth. Everyone had very fine luxuries. The King and Queen of the kingdom were named, Hammish and Colette Pearson. They had only one child, and her name was Jaille Pearson.

Jaille's parents took great pride in her. Hammish and Colette loved Jaille, but they did not know how to properly show their love.

Seven years went by and Hammish left, and slain in battle. Most of the people were glad since he was a very wicked king. Colette at first was very depressed, but after finding out that Hammish had an affair. After finding out that information Colette was quite glad he was gone, and would ask herself quite often if Hammish ever really loved her.

Jaille was fifteen when her mother got married to a very wealthy man. His name was Alexander Oalkson. He was a very kind and gentle man, and a wise ruler. Alexander's wife had died one year after there only daughter was born. Her name was Katrina Oalkson. She was twenty years old when Colette and Alexander got married. She was quite beautiful. She was tall and thin, with long beautiful blonde hair and piercing ice cold blue eyes. Katrina was the opposite of Jaille. Jaille was quite short and thin. Her dark brown hair fell passed her shoulders, with beautiful rich dark brow eyes. Though both were very beautiful Jaille was more beautiful, for she was kind and loving. Katrina was not. She was full of wickedness and hatred, though Katrina was good at hiding it.

"I wish Jaille you would understand why I have to do this." Colette was getting her wedding dress put on her, and Jaille was sitting on a chair complaining to her mother about why getting remarried was a horrible idea. Collette did not care what her daughter thought.

"You don't have to do this. Do you even love him?" Jaille asked her. Collette would say she loved Alexander but honestly she did not.

"Jaille I love him and you know that. I know you miss your father but it is important that Varanton has a king, and Alexander happens to be a very wise ruler." Jaille didn't believe anything her mother told her. Collette had told many lies and cover her past mistakes and when Jaille found out she was never able to trust her mother again.

"I do not miss Father," Jaille snapped at "And I did not love him."

"I know you do not mean that Jaille. Deep down in your heart you loved him and you still do. I can see plainly on your face how much you miss him."

"Well clearly you are blind and you do not know me as well as you think." Jaille stood up and stormed out of the room.

Jaille was sixteen years old when she lost her mother. Collette had been found in a bathroom beheaded. Jaille had her suspicions. She did not say who she thought was the killer. Not that long after Alexander was found beheaded in his bedroom, and Jaille had an idea who killed him. She knew Katrina had done it, though she had no evidence. Katrina obviously had planned out Collette and Alexander's murder extremely well. Jaille was very careful around Katrina from then on.

It was official Katrina Oalkson was the new queen of Varanton. The people didn't know exactly how Katrina as their Queen would be. They knew very little about Katrina, though they all thought she was pretty nice, and quite shy. Jaille was the only one who had seen a little bit of Katrina's true colors. Not much but enough to ruin their relationship.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Katrina!" yelled Jaille. She walked into the throne room with the doors slamming with a loud bang behind her. Four years have passed since Katrina became queen of Varanton, with Jaille now twenty and Katrina being twenty-four.

"Yes dear sister?" Katrina replied to Jaille. Katrina was sitting in the king's chair. She was wearing a long black lace gown.

"You know exactly what!" Jaille was wearing black leggings, a black long sleeved shirt, a wolf fur vest, and dark brown boots.

"Actually I have no idea what you are talking about." Katrina said with a smirk.

"Do not play this game with me. You know very well why I am here." Jaille said in anger.

"All right, all right. No need to get upset." Replied Katrina. "What do you want to know about your husband?"

"Why you killed him?!"

"I did not kill him dear sister."

"Well you ordered to have him hanged."

"Because he is an outlaw! And he is your husband. So therefore he should die."

"That's no excuse. You gave me your word that you wouldn't hurt him and his family. I was gone for one week and when I come back everyone I love is dead."

"I'm not dead." Katrina said cautiously.

"I do not love you! I hate you Katrina! You've destroyed this kingdom! There is no wealth. People are dying because of your selfishness. You are a horrible queen!"

"I AM A GREAT QUEEN!" Jaille had a disgusted look on her face. "I am a much better ruler then anyone in Middle Earth! Do not deny it. Your husband deserved to die! Besides I thought you loved someone else. Or do you not care for Thorin Oakenshield anymore?"

"Do not speak to me about that filthy dwarf!" Jaille's face was full of rage. She looked as if she was going to kill Katrina right then and there.

"I see. Do you not remember your last adventure with him?"

"I said do NOT speak to me of him! He means nothing to me, and he has always meant nothing, and he always will." Katrina said nothing more about him.

Jaille stayed for dinner, and she didn't want to, but she had no choice. Jaille was looking for something. Something that would end Katrina's reign.

"Now Jaille," Dinner was over and the two sisters were sitting in the library. "You have nowhere to go, am I correct?" Katrina questioned her. For a few minutes Jaille did not reply.

"Yes the village I once lived in blames me for my husband Luke's death."

"Well it's the truth." Katrina snorted.

"How?! I am no outlaw or criminal!" Katrina just looked at Jaille with a blank expression on her face, and then she looked away. "Why can't we just be friends or at least allies?" you may not be my biological sister, but you are my step sister, and I worry about you."

"Well makeup your mind Jaille! Earlier you say you hate me but now you love me." The silence seem to go on forever. Jaille was trying not to look at Katrina.

"Are you looking for a certain book Jaille?" Katrina questioned her. Jaille was looking for the book that had Varanton's secrets, records, history, and certain laws that you had to follow. If you did not you would have a cursed life or die. Jaille wanted to use the book against Katrina, and overthrow her, but if you read the secrets you would have a cursed life. Jaille would have to do it, even if it meant having a cursed life.

"Oh no. I'm just you know looking." She smiled at Katrina, but Jaille knew she didn't buy it.

"The book is not here." Katrina said.

"What book?" Jaille had no idea what to do. If Katrina found out for sure she was trying to overthrow her and take back the kingdom. She would be servilely punished.

"Do not lie to me! You know exactly what book I mean. I know what you're up to. You didn't come here to talk about your husband. You came here to expose me and then kill me.

"Why would I do that?"

"I said do not lie to me! If you deny it again I will make someone suffer. Let's try this again. Am I correct that you came here to kill me?" Jaille nodded her head. "Good, good. Guards prepare for Jaille's execution! She'll die in the morning."

Jaille was taken to a special prison made just for her. Obviously Katrina planned this day out perfectly. Jaille hadn't the faintest idea what to do. She couldn't die. If she did the people of Varanton would suffer greatly. They needed her.

Jaille woke up by being shaken by someone. She realized it was Krin. Krin was Jaille's sister in-law. "Krin what are you doing here? Your going to get yourself killed."

"I'm here to get you out." Krin had long wavy black hair and hazel eyes. "Varanton needs you Jaille. You can't just die."

It was almost time for Jaille's execution. People were gathering in the center of Varanton. "I'm surprised there aren't more people. Doesn't like everyone want me dead?"

"Most but not all." Replied Krin.

"So most of my people hate me and want me dead. I'm starting to think they deserve to suffer."

"They need you Jaille. Even if they don't particularly care for you."

"But Krin there not even complaining. They almost seem like they don't mind it."

"If you die Varanton's darkness will be released and Katrina will make things even worse. The book says someone from the Pearson family line must be alive or the darkness with in Varanton will come out, and destroy everything. The people may not know it yet but eventually they will realize that they need you to be their queen. Jaille you need to leave and go into hiding. You know Katrina will pay any cost to kill you."

"But where would I go?" Jaille turned around a saw that Krin was gone. Jaille was hiding behind a cart full of sacks of grain. Katrina stepped onto the platform where the execution would be.

"People of Varanton, we are all her for the execution of my sister Jaille Pearson!" Almost all of the people were cheering. Katrina had a dark sinister smile on. "Now some of you are surely wondering why we are going to execute Jaille Pearson. The reason is she tried to kill me! She also wants Varanton to burn! She wants you all to die! She doesn't care about you, unlike I do." Now all of the people were cheering. "Now Jaille come on up here, it is time for your execution."

Katrina was looking right at Jaille. She had no choice but to go up. Guards were all around her. Two of them picked Jaille up by her arms and were carrying her to the platform. Some people were throwing food, spitting, and kicking dirt.

"Now Jaille what do you have to say for yourself?" Katrina kneeled down right in front of Jaille's face. "Well look whose hit rock bottom. I hope you're happy with what I have to do. Well I'm sure you'll see your precious people, since once you die Varanton's darkness will come out to play." Jaille spat in her face. "Say goodbye now everyone to Jaille Person!"

The ax was about to come down and slice Jaille's head off. Jaille flipped back and kicked the executioner right in the head. He fell back and hit his head on the stone platform. Jaille grabbed a sword from one of the guards and put it against Katrina's neck. All of this happened quite for Jaille had been practicing for scenarios like this one for some time.

"Give me one reason Katrina why I shouldn't just end your life right here and now?" The people were quite anxious to see what would happen. Some of the guards were going to attack Jaille until she said, "If you move one more step I will kill her right now!"

"Killing isn't your way sister. Besides if you do it, it will be on your conscience until the day you die, and every single day you will regret it and it will pester at you."

"People of Varanton I will not kill your queen! But I will leave and never return. For I know Katrina Oalkson needs me to be dead for her scheme, which will not happen! Goodbye forever and I ever so hope I don't have to come back!" Then Jaille left. She was not seen until many years later.

Eight years later

Jaille was in Bree meeting an old friend of hers. Most people thought Jaille was dead and she wanted people to keep thinking that. It was raining in Bree as usual. Jaille got off her black pony (for she is to short for a horse) and tied it up right by The Prancing Pony.

She stepped inside, and it was as loud as ever. Jaille had a black cloak on. For she found out someone besides Katrina wanted her dead. She noticed that Thorin Oakenshield was here, they looked at each other, but he did not recognize her. Thorin was the last person she wanted to run into.

Jaille found her old friend sitting alone at a table for two. Her old friend was Gandalf The Grey. She sat across from him and started to eat the bread and cheese Thorin left behind.

"I'm glad you could make it here Jaille." Gandalf said with a smile.

"Well you needed me to come so here I am." Jaille replied. She couldn't help but smile back at Gandalf. It had been far too long since she last saw him. "I saw that you were meeting with Thorin Oakenshield. What did you need to talk to him about?"

"The same thing I'm going to talk to you about." Jaille was about to take a drink of ale, but stopped once Gandalf replied to her question.

"And what exactly is that?" Jaille was not thrilled with this at all. If it meant going on some adventure with Thorin she knew it would be a long miserable journey.

"To take back Erebor and kill the dragon Smaug."

"Why would you need me?" Jaille had somewhat of an idea where this was going.

"I will you need you to help the dwarves with…directions and you are allies with many." Jaille did not like the sound of this at all.

"Are you planning on not being there the whole time?"

"Jaille you know me. I will be there when they need me most."

"Alright, but there is one slight problem." Jaille replied.

"And exactly what is that?" Gandalf needed Jaille to come for he knew the dwarves would need her when he was gone, and he wanted Jaille and Thorin to make things right.

"Thorin will not want me to come. Especially if it will be just us." Jaille didn't particularly want to go but since Gandalf wanted her to and it wasn't like she had anything else to do.

"It will not be just you two. The other dwarf families will join you." Gandalf replied.

"Does Thorin not need the Arkenstone to rule though once they reclaim Erebor?"

"Yes and that is why we need a burglar." Gandalf smirked.

"And exactly who do you plan on being a burglar?"

"Oh I have an idea, but I am quite sure Thorin will not approve of him. This is where we will meet. Goodbye Jaille Pearson." Gandalf handed Jaille an envelope with the directions. She looked inside and saw a map.

"Well since you gave me this I guess I have no choice to join the company. Goodbye Gandalf and I will see you soon." Jaille took one last sip of ale, pulled her hood up, smiled at Gandalf and then left. For now she was going to Hobbiton.


	3. Chapter 2

** So here is chapter two and just wanted you to know that some parts are different then the movie. I wanted to give it my own personal touch. Hope you enjoy chapter two! **

Chapter 2

It had been not that long since Jaille had met Gandalf. She was able to find out that a total of sixteen were going on the journey. Jaille now came upon Bag End. She was able to catch a glimpse of some dwarves from the window. She didn't know exactly what she was going to do and say once she stepped inside. Gandalf was the only one that knew Jaille was coming. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Bilbo would you please go answer the door." Gandalf ordered him. All of the Dwarves thought it was quite strange for someone to be visiting at this hour. Bilbo opened the door and Jaille said,

"Jaille at your service." She bowed so low that she almost lost her balance. "May I come in?" Her face turned red form embarrassment.

"Um yes, yes of course. I'm sorry but who are you? I thought there would be no more dwarves coming!" Bilbo exclaimed.

"Mr. Baggins I am no female dwarf. I am just a human." Jaille smiled and stepped inside. The Hobbit hole was nice and comfortable. You instantly felt at home.

"Jaille I am quite glad that you could make it." Gandalf spoke cautiously. He didn't know exactly what Thorin would think of her joining them.

"I am sorry that I am late. I ran into some trouble on the way here." Most of the dwarves had gotten up to get a better view of who had arrived.

"Ah Dwalin good to see you again old friend." Jaille smiled at Dwalin. He just nodded his head at her. "Balin it's been so long." Balin went t up to Jaille and gave her a hug. Jaille turned around and almost ran right into Thorin. There eyes met. Jaille was a little shorter then Thorin. Before Jaille even thought about what she was saying she said, "Ahhh Thorin it has been sometime. I'm really surprised that you're still alive." Some of the dwarves were laughing but, immediately stopped once Thorin turned around and gave them a cold stare. "Mr. Baggins may I please have something to eat and some ale?" Jaille asked.

Everyone got settled down again. Some dwarves got some more food, some got ale, and others were smoking their pipes. Jaille was now sitting where Thorin had been. They were all sitting in an awkward silence until Gandalf spoke.

"We were just discussing Jaille about the hidden entrance in the Mountain." Gandalf slid the map in front of her and she started to observe the map.

"There is a key but we do not know exactly where the door is." Fili said.

"These runes speak of the hidden entrance but I do not have the skill to read them. Fortunately there are others in Middle Earth that can." Gandalf said.

"So Mr. Baggins you are our burglar?" Jaille questioned him. She knew all to well that he would not agree to be their burglar.

"Yes I am, I'm sorry what!? NO! No, I am no burglar. I haven't stolen a thing in my life!" Though on the outside he did not want to go but, on the inside he longed to join the dwarves. Alas he was a Baggin of Bag End! Which means no adventures what so ever!

"I have to agree with Mr. Baggins he is hardly burglar material." Balin stated. Some of the Dwarves agreed with him.

"Ah the wild is no place for gentle folk, who can not fend or fight for themselves." Dwalin remarked.

"Hand him the contract. He can at least look over it before he decides to not join." Thorin grumbled. Balin handed him the contract and which he shoved upon Bilbo.

Bilbo took the contract and read over it. He was muttering words that no one could make out. "Funeral arrangements?! Incineration?! Oh yes I would love to come with on this quest!" Bilbo shouted. He had one of the strangest facial expressions upon his face. He looked, angry, scared, and somewhat excited all at the same time.

"Oh yes the dragon Smaug will melt the flesh right of your bones." Bofur exclaimed. He was smiling with a pipe in his mouth. Bilbo started to breath quite hard.

"You all right lady?" Balin was somewhat concerned for the hobbit.

"Just think furnace with wings!" Bofur stated.

"Is that supposed to help me?!" Bilbo roared in anger.

"Flash of light, searing pain and, poof! You're nothing but a pile of ash!" That did it. Bilbo couldn't take anymore. Everything started to blurry, and then everything went black as Bilbo hit the hard floor.

"Very helpful Bofur." Gandalf muttered.

"Bilbo." Jaille said. Bilbo could barely make out what she was saying. "Bilbo." Jaille said again. Jaille took her mug of ale and splashed it on Bilbo's face.

"Ahhh!" Bilbo shot straight up and bonked his head on Jaille's head. "What on earth was that for?!"

"Sorry Bilbo I was just trying to help." She was rubbing where Bilbo's head bonked her. Gandalf motioned for Jaille to leave so he could talk to Bilbo alone.

Jaille was now in the hallway talking to Thorin. They both could over hear Gandalf and Bilbo's conversation.

"What will you do if Gandalf can not convince Bilbo to come along?" Jaille asked Thorin.

"I'm sure you would make a good burglar." Thorin stated with a smirk.

"Ha ha very funny. Thorin I am no burglar. I came to help with directions and what not. I was not asked to be the burglar of the company."

"Well you used to be a burglar. Back in the day."

"You know very well why Thorin! I didn't want to but I had no other choice."

"There is always a choice Jaille." Jaille did not reply to Thorin. She was trying not to look at Thorin. Though it wasn't helping that he was looking at her.

"I see you still have that ring." Thorin said. Jaille looked down at the ring. It was quite beautiful. It was a small silver band with tiny diamonds all around it. The diamonds all looked alike except one. It was the shape of a royal crest. Anyone that laid their eyes upon it would know that a Dwarf made it.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I just thought after all these years you would have gotten rid of it."

"And why Thorin Oakenshield would I have gotten rid of this exquisite ring?" She said with a smile.

"You know why Jaille Pearson." Jaille couldn't help but smile at him. It felt so good to be having a good conversation with him, not arguing.

"Thorin you made it for me, of course I'm going to keep it." They sat in silence for a little bit until Balin walked up to them. "I should probably go Thorin. Uhhh I was going to introduce myself to Kili and Fili." Jaille left and Thorin watched her go into another room. He wished ever so badly that they could still talk. He wanted to make things right.

"I'm sorry Gandalf but no. You got yourself the wrong hobbit." Balin and Thorin watched Bilbo as he left to go to his bedroom.

"It appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy-makers. Hardly the stuff of legend." Balin spoke miserably.

"There are a few warriors amongst us." Thorin replied with a small smile.

"Old warriors."

"I would take each and every one of these Dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them they answered. Loyalty. Honor. A willing heart… I can ask no more than that."

"You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace, and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor."

Thorin held up the key of Erebor. "From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the Dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice Balin. Not for me."

"Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done." Balin patted Thorin on the arm and then he left Thorin.

The Dwarves were now all sitting by the fireplace. Most of them were smoking their pipes. It was very quiet until they began to sing,

**Far over the misty mountains cold **

**To dungeons deep and caverns old**

**We must away ere break of day**

**To seek the pale enchanted gold**

**The dwarves of yore made mighty spells, **

**White hammers fell like ringing bells**

**In places deep, where dark things sleep,**

**In hallow halls beneath the fells**

**For ancient king and elvish lord**

**There many a gleaming golden board**

**They shaped and wrought, and light they caught **

**To hide in gems on hilt of sword**

** On silver necklaces they strung **

**The flowering stars, on crowns they hung**

**The dragon-fire in twisted wire**

**They meshed the light of moon and sun**

** Far over the misty mountains cold**

**To dungeons deep and caverns old**

**We must away, ere break of day,**

**To claim our long-forgotten gold**

** Goblets they carved there for themselves **

**And harps of gold; where no man delves **

**There lay they long, and many a song **

**Was sung unheard by men and elves **

** The pines were roaring on the height,**

**The winds were moaning in the night.**

**The fire was red, it flaming spread;**

**The trees like torches blazed with light.**

** The bells were ringing in the dale**

**And men looked up with faces pale;**

**The dragon's ire more fierce then fire**

**Laid low their towers and houses frail.**

** The mountain smoked beneath the moon;**

**The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom.**

**They fled their hall to dying fall **

**Beneath his feet, beneath the moon.**

** Far over the misty mountains grim**

**To dungeons deep and caverns dim**

**We must away, ere break of day,**

**To win our harps and gold from him!**

The song was quite beautiful. You could expect nothing less coming from the Dwarves. Jaille was in awe. The song made her happy, yet she wanted to cry. Bilbo had no idea what to think. He was getting many mixed emotions about the Dwarves' song. It almost made him go up to Gandalf and tell him he will be the burglar, but he didn't. He just drifted off into an unpleasant sleep.

It was now morning, and Bilbo had no desire to get up, but he did anyways. Bilbo walked all around to see if any of the Dwarves were still here. "Hello." He hollered out. It seemed as if no one was there, but he wanted to know for sure.

He went and looked into a few rooms. Next he checked the entry way and there on the table laid the contract. At the end of it was the spot were Bilbo was supposed to sign. Bilbo picked it up and just stared at it. He couldn't help but think maybe he should sign it.

Bilbo had never packed so fast in his life. He had not a clue on what to pack. I mean he was going on a quest, you could need anything! He quickly signed the contract and ran out the door.

Bilbo was in a hurry to catch up to the others. It felt good to be going on an adventure. He accidently ran into some passing hobbits. Most of them gave him a discouraging gaze.

"Hey Mr. Bilbo where you off to?!" A middle-aged hobbit hollered at Bilbo.

"Can't stop now, I'm going to be late!" Bilbo replied.

"Late for what?!"

"I'm going on an adventure!" He exclaimed with a wide grin upon his face, and his fellow hobbits didn't see him for quite a long time.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello my friends! I just updated this chapter. I would like to thank those who follow my story and those who have made it a favorite and the reviewers. It means a lot to me! :-) And of course thank you to those who have read, are reading and will read my fanfic. I own nothing!

Chapter 3

Bilbo finally caught up to the company. He was very excited for this quest, but he didn't particularly show it.

"I signed it!" He was now jogging to Balin to give him the contract. "I signed it." He handed Balin the contract. Balin took out his spectacle just to make sure that Bilbo signed it. He rolled up the contract and then said,

"It appears everything is in order. Welcome Mr. Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Give him a pony." Thorin commanded.

"Oh no that's alright. I am perfectly capable of walking." Fili and Kili picked Bilbo up by his arms and set him on a pony.

'You don't seem very thrilled that we now have a burglar." Jaille said to Thorin.

"I think he should not come. I am only sparing him from his fate."

"Sparing him from his fate!?" Jaille couldn't help but laugh. "Thorin you could possibly come to your fate on this journey to. Anyone of us could die." Thorin said nothing back. "Or is the reason you don't want him to come is because you would rather have me as your burglar?"

"You! You think I'd rather have you? I do not want you here at all. You are worse! I think the hobbit will serve a better purpose then you Jaille Pearson!"

"Are you still upset about what happened all those years ago?" Thorin just glared at Jaille then he looked away. "I'll take that as a yes."

"He still hasn't gotten over it?" Balin asked her. They were now riding side by side.

"I wish he would let me tell the full story, but he won't listen."

"In time he'll come to realize the truth."

"Balin it has been five years. I think it's been long enough."

Bilbo noticed that some of the Dwarves were throwing pouches of money to each other.

"What's that all about?" Bilbo asked Gandalf.

"Oh they took wages to see whether you would show up or not."

"And what did you think?" Bilbo didn't really want to know the answer to his question. Then one of the money pouches came towards them and Gandalf caught it!

"My dear Bilbo, I never doubted you for a second." Gandalf said. He gave a smile to Bilbo.

"Nor did I Bilbo. For I have learned to trust Gandalf with his decisions." Jaille stated loud enough so Thorin would hear her. Thorin just ignored Jaille, for her knew she would be much upset for not getting a reaction. "For Gandalf is always right. Well most of the time." She mumbled the last part. Fili turned around and gave a dumb founded look to Jaille.

"Really Jaille? Can you just stop?" Fili said crossly. Now Fili had the same opinion as his uncle Thorin. They both did not want Jaille to come with them. Kili on the other hand was a different story.

Jaille said nothing back to Fili. She didn't speak for quite sometime. For when she did Thorin and Jaille would start to bicker. Fili would always get upset with Jaille, and going on and on about how it's her fault. When honestly most of the time it was Thorin.

"Look Thorin I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier today. I don't want us to fight this whole trip. Can we please try to see eye to eye?" They were both sitting at the edge of a small cliff. If they had fallen down they would only get minor injuries. Thorin was lost in thought. He saw a reason for her to apologize but then at times he didn't. He still had ever so much guilt about what happened when he first met Jaille. Thorin stood up and then started waling back towards the camp. "You can't ignore me forever Thorin." Jaille got up and followed him.

"What were you two up to?" Fili questioned Thorin and Jaille.

"Just having a conversation." Thorin replied.

"The last time I checked at least more than one person needs to talk for a conversation to be held." Jaille went to sit by the fire and think about the recent events.

Then out of nowhere they heard a high pitch screech. Bilbo face turned pale, and you could see the fear in his eyes.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked. Thorin had been resting his eyes and jerked upwards when he heard the screech. Then they heard another one.

"Orcs." Kili said. He looked over at Fili and they both smiled at each other. Jaille knew what they were up to. She looked over at them and mouthed no.

"There's dozen of them out there in the low lands." Fili added.

"They attack at night. Quick and quiet, and they make no noises, but always lots of blood." Kili said.

"You always hear the terrifying screams of adults and children," before Fili could finish Jaille interrupted,

"Alright I think that's enough stories of Orcs for today or any day!" Bilbo looked like he would never sleep again.

"You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" Thorin asked Fili and Kili. He had a stern look on his face.

"We didn't mean anything of it. We were just pulling his leg." Kili felt horrible. He didn't want Thorin to be upset at him.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin had gotten up and walked to the edge of the cliff were some of the ponies where.

"Thorin there young and don't understand, you know they didn't mean to offend you." Jaille stood up and was going to walk up to him but Balin stopped her.

"Jaille just leave him." Balin's hand was on Jaille's shoulder. He held on but Jaille just shook him off and went to go smoke her pipe by Gandalf.

"What's wrong with Thorin?" Bilbo was nervous that they might get upset at him for prying into their business.

"Don't mind him laddie. Thorin has more cause then most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom Moria… but our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs, led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed; we did not know. We were leaderless, defeat, death were upon us. That is when I saw him; the young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield… Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back; our enemy had been defeated… but there was no feast or songs that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few survived and I thought to myself then 'There is one I could follow. There is one I could call king'." said Balin. The story was a haunting memory to Balin and those who survived.

Thorin had now walked back to the others. Everyone was now awake. It was hard for Jaille to not look at Thorin. The gentle breeze made his dark hair blow behind him. Jaille couldn't help but think that he looked quite handsome, but she couldn't think that anymore. That was in the past and their feelings for each other had passed long ago.

"And the Pale Orc, what happened to him?" Bilbo asked. He wanted to know if Azog was still alive or if he had perished.

"He slumped back into the hole which he came from. The filth died long ago of his wounds." Thorin answered. All were quiet for the rest of the night, but Gandalf stayed awake for he knew that Azog was alive and he knew Azog wanted Thorin's head. Though Azog was not alone for he had a much greater ally. A dark powerful man, Ratchet the Destroyer.


	5. Chapter 4

**Just updated chapter four! Thanks to EVERYONE who reads my story. I am literally freaking out about how many views! I own nothing! ENJOY! :) And review, follow and favorite please! You would make a young teenage author very happy. :) **

Chapter 4

It was poring rain, and everyone was miserable. There was no happiness in the air. Some would try to start a conversation, but it never went anywhere. Eventually Dori asked Gandalf if he cold stop the rain.

"Here Mr. Gandalf," Dori started. "Can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining Master dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you with to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard. ." Gandalf replied.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked Gandalf.

"What?" asked Gandalf.

"Other wizards?"

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. And then there are the two Blue Wizards… you know I've quite forgotten their names." Said Gandalf.

"And the fifth?" asked Bilbo.

"Well that would be Radagast the Brown." Said Gandalf.

"Is he a great wizard, or is he more like you?" Bilbo asked Gandalf.

Jaille and Kili couldn't help but smile at each other. Fili punched Kili's arm and gave them both a disapproving look.

"Well I think he is a very great wizard… in his own way. He's a gentle soul, who prefers the company of animals for others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East and a good thing too. For always evil will look to find a foothold in this world." And they no longer discussed about Wizards.

The rain had now stopped and everyone was now in a brighter mood. Well except Thorin. His mood hadn't changed that much.

"Thorin cheer up! The rain has ended, and it is nice out. I am sure we will make camp soon." Said Jaille.

"I am not upset Jaille." Replied Thorin.

"You sound like you are angry. Did I do something? No wait of course I did something. What did I do this time?"

"Jaille you have done nothing; well not yet. I am just… thinking." His hand was on Jaille's shoulder. Their eyes met, and he smiled at her. Jaille returned him a small smile. Her cheeks started to turn to pink until Bofur barged in.

"What's the lovely couple talking about?!" Bofur was smiling ear to ear. "Oh come now, no need to stop talking because of me."

"Bofur! We are not a couple." Jaille couldn't even look at Thorin without blushing. Thorin didn't respond to Bofur. He went up to ride by Gloin. "Really?"

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself." Bofur shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh Bofur, we will never be a couple. Those days are in the past." Jaille said nothing more on the topic. Bofur soon rode by Thorin. He knew that Thorin and Jaille cared for each other. The question was what had torn them apart?

"Not bad Thorin, though i thought you would go for someone with more facial hair." Bofur said. Thorin just rolled his eyes. He looked over at Jaille who was talking to Bifur. Hiding your love for someone was no easy task. Everyone knew though that Thorin's people would not accept Jaille. Jaille's ancestors had caused the Dwarves much pain.

"More facial hair? I have found a way to care for her. Her looks are what drove me away at first." Thorin realized he had said to much. He never talked about his feelings. Bofur just smiled to himself.

They now came to a house that had burned down about a few weeks ago. Most of the company was tired and hungry now. Some got off their ponies and were doing what Thorin needed them to do for the camp.

"A farmer and his family used to live here." Muttered Gandalf. "I think we should move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley. He said to Thorin.

"I told you already, I will not go near that place." Said Thorin.

"Why not?! The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their advice."

"Your uncle must really hate Elves Kili." Said Jaille. They were both sitting down in the grass.

"How can you tell? I just wish the rift between the Elves and Dwarves would come to an end." Kili responded with sadness in his eyes. Jaille put her hand a Kili's shoulder.

"I know it hurts. I wish my people and the Dwarves would be friends again. Though I do not blame you Dwarves for despising us. It was mainly my ancestor's fault." Jaille was picturing her great, great, great grandfather arguing with Thror. A single tear fell from her eye. She couldn't stand to see old friendships fall.

"Thorin is more than friends with you." Kili gave Jaille a smirk.

"Kili!" Jaille had an astonished look on her face. She lowered her voice so only Kili could hear her, "You know not to bring that up. I feel like I have to say this all the time, we do not fancy each other."

"I've seen the way he looks at you. We all have, it's no mystery to us."

"Myself Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of Dwarves for the day!" Gandalf yelled. Jaille and Kili hadn't noticed that Gandalf was leaving until he raised his voice.

"Gandalf you can't leave!" Jaille called out. "Don't leave me with these Dwarves!" Dwalin glared at Jaille. "I was joking."

It was dark and they were eating a stew Bombur had made. "Here bring this to the lads." Bofur handed one bowl of stew to Bilbo and the other to Jaille. They were bringing Fili and Kili their supper. When they got to Fili and Kili, Bilbo and Jaille saw they had blank expressions upon their face.

"Fili, Kili what's wrong?" asked Jaille.

"You know how we had seventeen ponies," Kili started. Jaille nodded her head.

"Well now we only have fifteen." Fili finished.

"Nice going guys." Jaille commented.

"Hey it isn't our fault! Someone or something took them!" Fili snapped at Jaille.

"Which ponies are exactly missing?" asked Bilbo.

"Daisy and Bungo." Kili replied. "Look a light." Fili, Kili and Jaille started to head towards it.

"Um shouldn't we go and tell Thorin." Bilbo asked them. No one gave him an answer.

"Get down Bilbo." Jaille whispered. Out came a troll who was carrying two ponies towards the light.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty! We have to get them back." Bilbo cried out.

"Bilbo keep your voice down." Whispered Jaille.

"We? There is no we. Since you are our official burglar we thought you could take care of it." Said Fili.

"Me?!" Bilbo asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Shhh!" Fili ordered.

"Don't worry mountain trolls are slow and stupid. You can easily do it." Said Kili.

"I'm sorry Bilbo but, I'm going to sit this one out. If something happens just hoot twice like a barn owl, and once like a screech-owl, good luck." Jaille patted Bilbo on the back, then she went off with Fili and Kili.

"Are you sure Bilbo can do this?" asked Jaille.

"Don't worry he'll be fine." Replied Kili.

"Just wondering what are we going to do about the ponies? I'm sure Bilbo won't be able to recue all four." Said Jaille. They hadn't really thought of that. All three knew that Thorin would be upset about it, but if the waited to tell him; he would be furious.

"Don't worry he won't notice." Said Kili. He was trying to think of a good excuse to give to Thorin.

"How would he not notice?" Fili asked his brother.

"Uhhh… yeah, he'd notice. Maybe Bilbo will retrieve the ponies before Thorin will notice." Replied Kili.

'I seriously doubt that. Do you hear that?" asked Jaille. They all went quiet. They could hear a commotion happening over by the trolls. "Bilbo's in trouble. Fili, Kili start heading over there. I'll go get the others." Ordered Jaille. The brothers started to walk over to the trolls until Jaille said, "Faster, but don't let them see you." She then sprinted back to the camp.

"Jaille is something wrong?" Nori asked her.

"Where's Thorin?" She asked.

"He's over there." Nori pointed to his right.

"Thorin!" Jaille hollered.

"What?! What's wrong?" Thorin stood up and went over to Jaille.

"Bilbo's in trouble. She answered.

The Dwarves and Jaille were running over to the trolls, to go meet Fili and Kili and then rescue Bilbo.

"You still have that sword?" Thorin asked Jaille.

"Yes I do." Jaille was carrying the Pearson family sword. It was made for the very first King of Varanton. It was made by Elves which meant the blade would grow blue when Orcs or Goblins were near.

"I thought you did not care for it." Said Thorin.

"I still don't." They were hiding in the bushes waiting for a good time to pop out and rescue Bilbo.

"Kili no." whispered Thorin. Tom (one of the trolls) was holding Bilbo. Kili came out from hiding and yelled,

"Drop him!"

"What?!" Tom questioned.

"I said drop him!" The company came out from hiding and attacked the three trolls. Tom dropped Bilbo from being cut in the leg. Bilbo then ran over to the ponies to free them.

Jaille was quite the fighter. She had skill, but she wasn't born with the talent. It had taken her many years to become a great fighter. Her step-father Alexander taught her how to fight. Though some she learned on her own.

Fighting the trolls wasn't much use. They did damage all right, but the trolls were not going to let the Dwarves be victorious. Unfortunately for Bilbo, Tom and Bert (another one of the trolls) had picked him up and were holding him by hi arm and legs so he mad an "x" shape.

"Oi! Lay down your arms!" Tom ordered.

"Or will rip his off!" said Bert.

"Bilbo!" Kili was about to go up but Thorin stopped him.

"No." Thorin said. They all sat in silence for a little bit. Thorin his sword and then the others dropped their weapons.

They were trapped, and they had no idea how they would get out of this mess. Some were tied up in sacs, others were being slowly cooked. The trolls were arguing on how to cook the Dwarves. None of them were coming to an agreement.

"Why don't we just sit on them and squash them into jelly." William (the third troll) suggested.

"Or we could just eat them raw." Said Bert.

"No! That is not how we are going to eat them! I am the cook so I get to decide!" Tom said in anger. "We need to hurry up I don't fancy being turned to stone!" Bilbo was the only one who thought about what Tom said. Bilbo then came up with an idea to get them out of this mess.

"You guys obviously need help. I can help you." Said Bilbo.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf!?" asked Tom.

"Oh I know a lot about cooking." Said Bilbo with pride in his voice.

"All right, how should we cook them?"

"First you have to…" Bilbo had no idea what to say. He hadn't given any thought to it.

"Yes.." Bilbo was worried that Tom was going to figure out Bilbo's scheme.

"Yes… what you need to do is… skin them first!" The company was furious at Bilbo. Why would he do such a horrible thing?! They thought.

"Trader!" Thorin yelled.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on." Said Bert.

"Yeah! I don't care I want to a bit of raw Dwarf." Said William. William picked up Bombur by his and held him over his mouth. Bombur was struggling and trying to get out.

"No not him! He's got worms… in his tubes." Said Bilbo. William had a disgusted look on his face. "In fact I wouldn't eat any of them."

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Kili yelled. The Dwarves were starting to yell at Bilbo again, but Thorin figured out what Bilbo was up to. Thorin kicked Kili in the side and they all got the message. "Mine are the biggest parasites!" yelled Kili.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" shouted Oin. This went on for some time. Tom kept arguing with Bilbo. Bert and William were just sitting there listening. They had no idea what was really going on.

"You think I don't know what you're up to. The little ferrite is taking us for fools!" said Tom.

"Ferrite?!" said Bilbo.

"Fools?!" said William.

Then they heard a voice. A voice that they had never been so glad to hear. The voice said, "The dawn will take you all!"

"Who's that?" asked Bert.

"No idea." Tom replied.

"Can we eat him to?" William asked.

All of a sudden there was a loud crack and the boulder split into two. The sunlight came through and the trolls turned to stone. They were all laughing and smiling, for it was Gandalf that recued them.

"I should have known that you would come back." Said Jaille. "Though I will say your burglar did very well."

Thorin and Gandalf were discussing about the recent events and how the trolls could not have moved in day light. They concluded that there was a cave near by and that they were going to find it.

The cave was disgusting. It was quite stuffy and the smell gave you a terrible headache. Some started to look around but most stayed outside because of the odor.

"Seems a shame to leave it lying around." Said Bofur. He had found a pile of gold coins.

"Agreed." Replied Gloin. "Nori,"

"Yeah." Said Nori.

"Get a shovel." Ordered Gloin. Jaille couldn't help but laugh at what they were doing. She was standing right next to Dwalin while Gandalf and Thorin were looking at swords.

"Find anything you like Dwalin?" she asked.

"Nothing that I care for lass." Dwalin replied. "Have you found anything?" he asked Jaille.

"Oh no! I have no need for treasure. Once we have completed this quest I will go back to what I was doing before." Said Jaille.

"That's if this quest is completed." Said Dwalin.

"Dwalin do not loose faith. I will make sure you get your home back. I know what is like to have your home taken away from you, and it is something that should happen to nobody." Said Jaille. It didn't exactly make Dwalin feel better but he thought it was kind of her to say that.

"Promise me that you won't go back to your old ways Jaille." Ordered Dwalin.

"I am sorry what? Dwalin there is nothing wrong with what I have been doing." said Jaille.

"You have a family that needs you Jaille." Said Dwalin.

"How do you know about that?! Never mind, I will not promise anything." Jaille then stormed out of the cave.

"Were making a long term deposit." Said Gloin. Dwalin just shook his head and walked out.

"Bofur, Gloin, Nori! Let's get out of this forsaken place!" ordered Thorin. "What's wrong with Jaille?" Thorin asked Dwalin.

"I said something to her." Dwalin answered.

"What did you say to offend her?"

"I did not offend her! I just brought something up that she doesn't like to talk about. Something you don't know." Dwalin snapped. Now he was in a bad mood over Jaille's reaction.

"Something's coming!" Thorin yelled. All they heard was a man yell,

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok just updated chapter five. just fixed some minor things like I have done in the previous chapters. Thanks so much for all of those that read my story! :-) Once again I do not own anything! Please enjoy! :D**

Chapter 5

The man who was yelling was Radagast the Brown. He was riding a wood sled that was being pulled by rhosgobel rabbits.

"Radagast! What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked.

"I was looking for you Gandalf. I have found something from the old fortress Dol Guldur. Something dark and powerful is growing stronger there." Replied Radagast. His voice went low and serious. "Ratchet the Destroyer is working with someone or something in the fortress."

"But the old fortress is abandoned." Said Gandalf. There was worry in his eyes.

"No Gandalf it's not." Radagast pulled out a sword wrapped in a tan cloth and handed to Gandalf. "That is not from the world of the living. I believe Ratchet is working with a Necromancer."

"A Necromancer?! Are you sure?" Gandalf asked. Gandalf had always known that Radagast could be a little strange, but something like this could not be handled lightly.

"I am quite sure Gandalf." Radagast and Gandalf continued to discuss about the Necromancer, Dol Guldur, the blade and Ratchet.

"Do you know who this Ratchet the Destroyer is Jaille?" Kili asked her.

"Yes, I have encountered him a few times in the past. He knows powerful dark magic. Magic that no one should use." Jaille said with no emotion in her voice. "He wants me dead for some scheme of his."

"That's the man who wants you dead? Why does he want you dead?" Kili asked. He didn't know that someone wanted Jaille dead. All he knew that Katrina wanted Jaille dead. He thought it was just some petty squabble.

"If I die Varanton will be consumed by darkness. Naturally Ratchet wants to use it."

"Why does it have to be you?"

"My blood is cursed. Well technically those who have the Pearson blood in them. I am the last of my kin. Ratchet has destroyed my entire family."

Out of nowhere there came a howl. It sounded like a wolf but it was not. It was something far worse.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked in fear.

"No that was not a wolf." Bofur answered. Then three Gundabad wargs leapt out form the trees. They looked somewhat like giant wolves, but they were bigger and much more vicious.

Dwalin killed one of the wargs, while Kili shot one. Thorin quickly stabbed the last one and said,

"Wargs, which means an Orc pack, is not far behind."

"Who did you tell about your quest besides your kin?" Gandalf questioned Thorin.

"No one." Thorin answered.

"Who did you tell?!" Gandalf roared in anger.

"No one! I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?!"

"You are being hunted."

"What are we going to do?" Asked Kili.

"We have no ponies." Called out Ori.

"I'll hold them off." Said Radagast.

"These are Gundabad wargs they will outrun you." Said Gandalf.

"These are rhosgobel rabbits. I liked to see them try."

Radagast was now on his sled being pulled by the rhosgobel rabbits. The orcs were riding on the wargs and where going after Radagast. Though one was not fooled, and she was no Orc. Her name was Melanie. She was the sister of Ratchet.

"Now Jaille don't be afraid to come out with your friends!" Melanie yelled. She had long red hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Who was that?" Thorin asked Jaille.

"Melanie." Jaille muttered. "We need to get out of here. If it is true that Ratchet is working with the Necromancer then Melanie will be to.

They all darted out from the forest into a wide plain. Radagast was still distracting the Orcs. Melanie was now heading towards the Orcs to lead them back to the Dwarves.

They were constantly running and hiding. None of them knew where they were going. Gandalf was leading them somewhere and Thorin had his guesses.

"Where are you taking us?" Thorin asked. Gandalf did not answer Thorin. He just looked at him and the turned away.

Black Speech: _"Find the Dwarf scum and bring me the female alive!" _Melanie said.

One of the Orcs had come by where the company was. They were all silent waiting for the perfect time to attack. Thorin motioned for Kili to shoot the Orc. The Orc fell down with its warg. Dwalin and Bifur came up and started to attack the warg and the Orc.

Black Speech: _"Shh, listen." _Said Melanie. The Orc started to scream in pain from Dwalin and Bifur.

Black Speech: _"The Dwarf scum are over there!" _yelled Yazneg. He was the leader of the Orc pack.

The Dwarves all ran out trying to get away. They were now surrounded and they had noticed that Gandalf had left them.

"Where's Gandalf?" Asked Jaille.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin replied.

"Kili shoot them!" Thorin ordered his nephew. It was no use. There were simply too many Orcs.

"It's useless to try and fight back Jaille!" Yelled Melanie. Kili was able to shoot some of the Orcs but more started to come.

"There's more coming!" Kili yelled to his uncle. Thorin then pulled out Ocrist. It glistened in the sunlight. There was no sword that could compare to its beauty. Fili was running towards Thorin and shouted,

"Were surrounded!"

"Over here you fools!" Gandalf called out. He was motioning for the Dwarves to follow him. H e was standing in the opening of a passageway. They all jumped in. There was then a sound of a horn and horses. An Orc got shot by someone and fell in. Thorin pulled an arrow out of the Orc. He knew exactly who killed the Orc.

"Elves." He said annoyed. They started to walk down the path. Most didn't know where Gandalf was leading them, but some had their suspicions.

"Gandalf it feels like," Bilbo started. Gandalf looked at him and waited for him to finish. "like magic."

"That's because it is." Gandalf replied. They now looked upon a valley. It was quite beautiful. There were flowers and trees everywhere. There was a waterfall that lead into a river. You could hear a soft voice humming the most beautiful tune. The valley made you all excited and you just wanted to dance, but it also made you want to sleep a long peaceful sleep. "The valley of Imlardis, or known in the common tongue," Bilbo then finished Gandalf's sentence.

"Rivendell."


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok so I am going on a retreat this week so chapter seven wont becoming out till after the 19th. If I finish it early then I will try to publish it before I leave. Just wanted to let you guys know. Thanks so much my friends! Please enjoy! :-) **

Chapter 6

"Why have you brought us here?" Thorin was furious that Gandalf had brought them to Rivendell. "Why have you brought us to our enemy?"

"You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield! The only enemy here is yourself. I don't need you to start a war, which is why you will leave the talking to me" Gandalf said.

Elvish: _"Mithrandir it is good to see you, and Ms. Pearson it is good to see you to." _Said Lindir. Lindir was an Elf with long brown hair and light blue eyes. His skin was pale and he looked as if he had never aged.

Elvish: _"May I speak to Lord Elrond?" _Gandalf asked him.

"But Lord Elrond is not here." Lindir replied.

"Not here. Then where is he?" Lindir did not reply to Gandalf. A horn then blew, and they heard horses galloping towards them.

"Stick together!" Thorin yelled over the galloping of the horses.

"Ah Gandalf what a pleasure to see you." Elrond said. He went over and gave Gandalf a hug. "Jaille Pearson. It has been sometime since we have seen one another."

"Are you not pleased that I have returned?" Jaille asked with a smirk.

"No it is nice to see you again. Strange that Orcs came so close to our boarders. Someone has drawn them near." Said Elrond.

"That may have been us." Said Gandalf.

"What exactly would have drawn them near, and why was Melanie with them?" Gandalf did not answer Elrond. Elrond then saw Thorin and went up to him. "Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain.

"Indeed." Thorin started. "He made no mention of you." Elrond then said something in Elvish. Though only Jaille and Gandalf knew what he said.

"Oi! What is he saying?! Is he offering us insults?!" Gloin yelled. The other Dwarves were starting to yell and were all upset.

"No master Gloin, he is offering you food." The Dwarves then whispered amongst themselves.

"Well in that case lead on." said Gloin.

Thorin, Gandalf and Elrond ate at one table while the rest of the company ate at a different table. The food consisted of salad, fruit, bread and wine. They liked the wine but the food they despised.

"Try it, just a mouthful." Dori said to Ori. Ori was holding a piece of lettuce and was giving it a disgusted look.

"I don't like green food." Ori said.

"Where's the meat?" Dwalin was looking through his salad expecting to find some sort of meat but he found none. Oin picked up some of his food and growled at it.

"Oh would you guys stop it and just eat." Said Jaille. She on the other hand did not mind the food at all.

"That's easy for you to say. You're a women and your kind likes this kind of food." Bofur said.

Kili was staring at an elf-maid, who was playing the harp. Her long dark brown hair was braided in the back. Her sky blue eyes met Kili's rich dark brown eyes. He couldn't help but wink at her. She gave a small smile back. Dwalin was glaring at Kili.

"Can't say I fancy elf-maids much. There too tall, don't care for their silky skin and high cheekbones, and not enough facial hair." Bofur nodded in agreement. Dwalin still sat there and glared at Kili. "Though that one's not bad." There was an elf-maid standing right next Kili and turned to reveal the elf-maid was actually a male.

"That's no elf-maid." Dwalin said. He then winked at the elf, and Kili turned a bright shade of red.

They all started to laugh, Fili started to choke on his wine from laughing so hard. Thorin looked over to see what they were laughing about. Jaille caught Thorin looking at her out of the corner of her eye. She smiled at him. She was expecting him to return a smile, but he didn't. Thorin needed to control himself. Jaille had left him it was over. He needed to get her out of his head.

Now some of the Dwarves were quite sick of the music the Elves were playing. The music was very elegant yet depressing. Oin had put his napkin in his hearing trumpet. Oin and some of the others thought it was hilarious.

"Change the tune would ya! It feels like I'm at a funeral." Said Nori. Bofur had decided to cheer up the Dwarves by singing a song. Bofur stood on the table, and Jaille stood up and went to stand by Lindir. She knew only trouble was going to come. Bofur then began to sing,

**There's an inn there's an inn, there's**

**a merry old inn**

**beneath an old grey hill,**

**And there they brew a beer so brown**

**That the Man in the Moon himself**

**came down**

**one night to drink his fill**

**The hostler has a tipsy cat**

**that plays a five-stringed fiddle;**

**And up and down he saws his bow**

**Now squeaking high, now purring low**

**now sawing in the middle.**

**So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,**

**a jig that would wake the dead:**

**He squeaked and sawed and**

**quickened the tune,**

**While the landlord shook the Man in**

**the moon:**

** "It's after three!" he said. **Now there was food being thrown everywhere. Lindir had a disgusted look on his face. Jaille laughed, but stopped once Lindir glared at her.

It had been decided that the company was going to stay in Rivendell for a little bit. The Dwarves did not want to stay, but they needed rest, supplies and Elrond to decipher the map of Erebor.

Bilbo and Jaille spent most of their time together. Both were not wanted by Thorin and the others really, so they did many things together.

"Trust me Bilbo, the others like you much better than me. I am just a bother." Jaille said. Bilbo and she were walking together outside by a small river.

"Well at least Thorin likes you more than me." He replied. Jaille stopped with her mouth open. Bilbo looked back and could tell she was thinking about what to say back.

"There is nothing between Thorin and me."

"Were not blind Jaille." Jaille laughed a little at him. **Why is it so hard to hide your feelings for someone? Why do I have to hide everything? Lying is the only thing I can do. **Jaille thought to herself.

"Hey Bilbo!" Bofur called out. Jaille and Bilbo both turned around to see Bofur, Kili and Bifur running towards them. "Want to join us in the fountain? We're all going to bathe." Bilbo looked as if he was going to throw up.

"No thank you." He said.

"What about you Jaille?" Kili asked.

"Um… no thank you. I prefer to bathe alone. Besides I am a woman." Jaille then walked away to her room.

It was dark out and Gandalf and Elrond were discussing about how it was unwise to reclaim Erebor, and kill the dragon. Thorin and Bilbo were able to listen to their conversation.

"Can you not promise that Thorin will not fall from madness? Madness runs in the line of Durin. How do you know that Thorin will not suffer the same fate as Thror?" Bilbo looked behind him and saw that Jaille was there.

"Thorin," she started. He looked over to her. "We need to talk." Thorin and Jaille were now standing on the balcony to Jaille's room.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" He asked her.

"You know exactly what Thorin. I am so sorry that I left you." Thorin did not believe her. "Thorin I was being hunted and I still am. I didn't want you to die because you were associated with me, and you know both of our people hate each other."

"You could have at least told me why." Thorin said. "Instead you just left in the middle of the night. I come back from meeting my kin to find you're gone. I thought you did not love me anymore."

"I know, and I regret it every single day Thorin." They stood in silence both processing their thoughts. "I never stopped caring Thorin." Tears were in Jaille's eyes. "I hate living a life of lies and secrets." Jaille was looking down at her feet, trying to avoid eye contact with Thorin. More tears were starting to fall from Jaille. She felt so ashamed that she could break down so easily. The man she loved was right in front of her, and she felt as if he didn't love her anymore. Thorin tilted Jaille's head up so their eyes met. He wiped her tears away. It broke his heart to see her like this. He didn't want her out of his head. He wanted Jaille with him all the time. He didn't care what the others thought, he loved her and she needed to know that. Thorin leaned in and started to kiss Jaille slowly at first but then it got more passionate. Jaille pulled away and said to him, "Please don't ever let go of me Thorin."

"Never." Thorin whispered in her ear. They began to kiss again, more aggressively. They went inside still in each other's arms and Thorin then shut the door.

Jaille woke up to find herself alone. She quickly got dressed and went out to meet the others. Gandalf was having them leave early while he was at a White Council meeting. Jaille had just finished talking to Kili, while Fili walked up to him.

"I like her." Kili said. Fili had an astonished look on his face.

"Well I don't! Thorin doesn't like her so therefor I don't." Fili spoke with great pride in his voice.

"Thorin not liking Jaille! You didn't see what I saw last night." Kili gave a smirk to his brother and walked away. Fili looked over at Jaille. Thorin didn't like her. Fili honestly had a pretty good reason not to like Jaille.

Now they were leaving Rivendell. Bilbo didn't want to leave. He felt so welcomed here and he had become fascinated with the Elves.

"Balin lead the way. You know these roads best." Thorin said. Bilbo was looking back at Rivendell. Part of him wanted to stay in Rivendell. The other part knew not to. He had signed the contract. He needed to stick to his word. "Master Baggins. I suggest you keep up." Thorin said. Bilbo turned around and followed the others. Now they were going to The Misty Mountains.

Black Speech: _"You have failed me Yazneg." _

Black Speech: _"We were outnumbered! I barely escaped with my life!" _Yazneg said trembling in fear.

Black Speech: "_Enough with the excuses!" _Azog yelled. He was tall and pale, with ice cold blue eyes. Eyes that was full of darkness and hatred. "_And what is your excuse Melanie?"_

Black Speech: "_None." _ There was silence for a little bit. Until a figure stepped out from the shadows and spoke,

Black Speech: _"And what exactly do you expect me to tell the Dark Lord?" _The figure was tall and massive, almost 8ft tall. He was wearing armor that covered his whole body. No flesh showed. You could see no face, only eternal darkness. The figure was Ratchet the Destroyer. "_Do you think he will take this lightly? He needs Jaille dead for his plan to work!" _

Black Speech: "_What about Oakenshield?" _Azog asked Ratchet.

Black Speech: _"I do not care about the Dwarf Oakenshield! This task must be completed soon. The Dark Lord grows impatient. I do not want Orc scum like you!" _Ratchet sliced Yazneg's head off. Yazneg squealed like a pig and then stopped. Ratchet threw his body to the wargs. "_I want Orcs that will succeed! You live for now." _Ratchet said to Melanie. "_Get the Orcs and wargs ready! We ride now!"_


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello my friends! I apologize for posting this chapter late. I have been very busy lately please forgive me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me some time to write this chapter. I do not own anything. **

The cold rain beat against their faces. It felt as if icicles were pounding against them. Jaille could barely see what was in front of her. If she kept her eyes open the rain pierced them. If she kept her eyes as slits she could almost see nothing.

"Hold on!" Said Kili.

"Look out brother!" Gloin called out to Oin.

"Take cover you fool!" Thorin shouted over the thunder.

"We must find shelter!" Jaille yelled to Thorin.

"Do you see any shelter Jaille?" Thorin asked her. Jaille did not say anything back. A giant stone figure came off the mountain. The figure was a stone giant. The stone giant hurtled a boulder to another stone giant.

"This is no thunderstorm, it's a thunder battle!" Balin yelled. Another stone giant came off from the mountain. "Look!"

"Well bless me! The legends are true. Giants! Stone Giants!" Bofur exclaimed. The mountain started to split as a thunder giant stood up. The company was now being separated.

"Kili what's happening?" Fili asked his brother.

"Grab my hand Fili!" Kili shouted.

"Kili!" Fili tried to reach for his brother. Jaille had panic edged upon her face. Part of the company was falling towards the mountain. Bilbo was thinking this was the end. He was never going to see his nice, comfortable Hobbit hole again.

"No!" Thorin yelled in pain. They ran around the corner to see if there were any survivors.

"It's all right they're alive!" Gloin called out.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?" Bofur asked. Everyone was looking around to see where he was. Bofur then saw poor Bilbo hanging on the ledge for dear life. "There!"

"Get him!" Thorin ordered. Bofur and Ori ran over to help Bilbo up.

"Grab my hand." Ori said. Bilbo was trying to grab Ori and Bofur's hand, but he just couldn't grab them. Thorin went over and pulled Bilbo up. Thorin then himself slipped and now were holding on for life.

"Come on get him!" Dwalin went over and pulled Thorin up. Everyone was gave a sigh of relief once they were all fine. "I thought we lost our burglar."

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." Thorin coldly.

They were now in a cave. They were searching around to make sure no goblins were in it. "It looks safe enough." Dwalin said to Thorin.

"Search to the back. Caves in the Mountain are seldom, unoccupied." Thorin said.

"There's nothing back here." Dwalin reported.

Gloin then sat down and pulled out some firewood. "Right then. Let's get a fire started." He said.

"No. No fires. Not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first watch." Said Thorin.

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan." Balin said to Thorin.

"Plans change. Bofur take the first watch."

Jaille was lying in her back looking up towards the ceiling of the cave. She turned on her left side and tried to fall asleep. She tried her right. Then her left again, but it was useless. Jaille kept thinking over and over about Thorin's feelings for her. She knew he loved her, yet at times it felt like he did not. Jaille could tell he was still upset about the past, and she knew he would be even more upset once she told him the full story. Only Balin, Dwalin and Thorin's sister Dis knew the truth.

Jaille rolled over on her right side and there she saw Thorin staring right at her. "What?" Jaille whispered. Thorin had been in deep thought but then he came back to reality.

"What?" He whispered back.

"Never mind." Jaille replied. Thorin seemed upset. When they were in Rivenedell Thorin was calm towards her. Now he was all moody again.

"What?" Thorin said a little louder and harsher.

"Never mind." Jaille hissed.

"Jaille what?" Thorin said calmly, though Jaille could tell he was forcing it.

"I thought you were staring at me but I realized you were in deep thought." Thorin said nothing. How could he get upset over such a small thing? He was ashamed on how he acted towards her.

"Jaille," Thorin started but Jaille cut him off.

"Thorin it's okay." They both just lay there in silence. Thorin had now pulled Jaille towards him. Jaille closed her eyes and put her face in his chest. She wished every night she could sleep like this. Thorin kissed the top of her forehead and they both fell fast asleep.

About two hours later Thorin woke up from someone rummaging around. It was Bilbo.

Bilbo put his blanket in his bag. Grabbed his walking stick and started to walk towards the exit of the cave. Just when Bilbo was about to leave Bofur spoke,

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to Rivendell." Bilbo answered.

"No. No. You can't turn back now. You're part of the company. You're one of us."

"I'm not now, am I? Thorin said I should have never come and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door." Jaille had woken up and was looking at Thorin. She mouthed "fix this" to him.

"You're homesick. I understand." Bofur said.

"No you don't. You don't understand. None of you do. You're Dwarves. You're use to this life, to living on the road, never setting in one place, not belonging anywhere!" Bilbo snapped. Bofur looked sad and was thinking Bilbo might be right. Bilbo realized he should not have said that. "I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"No you're right. We don't belong anywhere." Bofur said with sadness in his voice. Thorin knew Bilbo was right. They didn't belong anywhere. "I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do." Bofur smiled at Bilbo and then he patted Bilbo's arm.

Bilbo's sword Sting started to glow blue. Which means orcs or goblins are near. "What's that?" Bofur asked him. Bilbo knew what it meant and knew the worse was going to happen. A thin crack began to form in the floor. Thorin noticed it and then said,

"Wake up. Wake up!" The floor then split open and all of the company fell down, down, down. Deep into the Mountain.

Goblins came scurrying towards the company grabbing them and pulling them. The company was trying to get free but there were too many goblins. The goblins began to sing a horrid wretched song. Bifur covered his ears from the music. Thorin had a disgusted

Look on his face. Their song went like this,

_Clap! Snap! the black crack!_

_Grip, grab! Pinch, nab!_

_And down down to Goblin-town_

_You go, my lad!_

_Clash, crash! Crush, smash!_

_Hammer and tongs! Knocker and gongs!_

_Pound. pound, far underground!_

_Ho, ho! my lad!_

_Swish, smack! Whip crack!_

_Batter and beat! Yammer and bleat!_

_Work, work! Noor dare to shrink,_

_While Goblins quaff, and Goblins laugh,_

_Round and round far underground_

_Below, my lad!_

"Lovely song isn't it? One of my own compositions." Said the Great Goblin. The Great Goblin was much bigger than the other goblins.

"That's not a song! That's an abomination!" Balin yelled.

"Well that's all you get down in Goblin Town." The Great Goblin then came off his throne and stood right by the Dwarves. "Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves, your Malevolence." Said Grimah. "We found them on the front porch."

"Well don't just stand there. Search them." The Great Goblin ordered. "Every crack. Every crevice."

"It is my belief your great protuberance, that they are in league with Elves!" Grimah.

The Great Goblin picked up a candlestick and began to examine it. "Made in Rivendell. Ah! Second age. Couldn't give it away." Everyone looked towards Nori (since he was the one who took all the Elvish trinkets). Most giving him disapproving looks.

"Just a couple of keepsakes." Nori said.

"What are you doing in these parts?" The Great Goblin asked. Thorin was about to step up but Oin stopped him.

"Uh, don't worry lads. I'll handle this." Oin said.

"No tricks. I want the truth, warts and all."

"You're going to have to speak up. Your boys flattened my trumpet." Oin held up his squished trumpet to the Great Goblin.

"I'll flatten more than your trumpet!" The Great Goblin yelled.

"If it's more information you want, I'm the one you should speak to." Bofur blurted.

"Mmm-hmm." Said The Great Goblin.

"We were on the road. Well, it's not so much a road as a path. It's not even that, come to think of it. More like a track. Anyway, the point is, we were on this road, like a path, like a track. And then we weren't, which is a problem, because we were supposed to be in Dunland.."

"Shut up!" The Great Goblin yelled.

"Last Tuesday." Bofur finished.

"Visiting distant relations." Said Dori. The Great Goblin was not buying any of this. The company needed to think of something fast.

"Some inbrandz on my mother's side." Said Bofur.

"Shut up!" The Great Goblin yelled again. "If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk. Bring up the mangler. Bring up the bone breaker. Start with the youngest."

"Wait!" said Thorin.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Thorin , son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain. Oh, but I'm forgetting. You don't have a mountain. And you're not a king, which makes you nobody, really." You could see the anger in Thorin's eyes. Jaille was expecting him to yell back at the Great Goblin, but Thorin said nothing. "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head. Nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours." Thorin knew exactly who he was talking about. "A pale Orc, astride a white Warg."

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." Thorin said. It could not possibly be true that Azog was alive.

"So you think his defiling days are done do you?" The Great Goblin chuckled, he then looked back and saw Jaille. "Oh my, this day just keeps getting better. Ms. Jaille Pearson!" A few of the Goblins grabbed hold of her. They brought her to the Great Goblin. "You were said to be dead yet here you are alive. Unfortunately I cannot kill you. Ratchet wants you alive. You will get to sit and watch your friends die. Send word to the Pale Orc. Tell him I have found his prize, and tell Ratchet I have his little pet."

Now the Goblins were bringing out all there torturing devices. The company had no idea how to get out of this. It seemed as if their lives were going to end in Goblin Town.

_Bones will be shattered. Necks will be wrung,_

_You'll be beaten And battered_

_From racks you'll be hung. _

_You will die down here And never be found_

_Down in the deep of Goblin-town._

A goblin had picked up Ocrist and was examining it. The Goblin started to pull Ocrist out of its scabbard and then immediately dropped it. The Great Goblin quickly backed away from Ocrist.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-cleaver! The Biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks! Slash them! Beat them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!" The Great Goblin ordered. It was a mad house. Dwarves where trying to escape the grasp of the goblins. Thorin was being held down and a goblin was about to slice off his head. Then a light came shinning in. everyone fell on top of one another. It of course was none other than Gandalf.

'Take up arms." Gandalf began. "Fight. Fight!" Gandalf began to kill goblins here and there.

"He wields the Foehammer! The Beater! Bright as daylight!" said the Great Goblin. The Dwarves began to fight back. It seemed as if they were going to make it.

"Thorin!" Nori yelled. The Great Goblin had been immensely weakened by Gandalf and was about to attack Thorin, but Thorin was too quick. The Great Goblin then fell into the darkness.

"Follow me! Quick! Run!" Gandalf then began to lead the company away. "Quickly!"

"Faster!" Dori yelled. All were running as fast as they could. It was at times quite difficult. It was at times quite difficult since they also had to fight goblins. More and more goblins began to come. Goblins where swinging down towards the Dwarves.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin ordered some of the Dwarves.

The Dwarves did as they were told. Now the goblins where not able to come down from above. Soon there were archers. Jaille and Kili were able to kill them.

"Come on quickly!" Yelled Gandalf.

"Come on, move!" Hollered Dwalin.

"Go, go, go!" Bombur yelled. They were able to roll a bolder on the goblins to clear a pathway. They came to a bridge and up out of nowhere came the Great Goblin. They were surrounded. There was no escape.

"You thought you could escape me." The Great Goblin tried to knock Gandalf off the bridge. "What are you going to do now, Wizard?" Gandalf poked him in the eye with his staff. Sliced the Great Goblin in the stomach, then the neck. "That'll do it."

The bridge then collapsed and they began to fall down, down, down. All holding on for life. They finally hit the ground and all seemed okay.

"Well that could have been worse." Said Bofur. Then the Great Goblin came down on top of them.

"You've got to be joking." Said Dwalin.

"Gandalf!" Kili yelled. Hundreds of goblins came towards them.

"There's too many, we can't fight them." Said Dwalin.

"Only one thing will save us, daylight! Come on!" Gandalf said. "Here on your feet." Gandalf then helped Oin up. "Quick! Quick!"

They kept on running. Trying to get as far away from the Mountain as possible. They finally made it out of the Mountain. They ran a little bit longer just to make sure no goblins had followed them.

"Five, six, seven, eight. Bifur. Bofur. Jaille that's eleven. Fili, Kili! That's thirteen. And Bombur. That makes fourteen. Where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit?" Everyone began to look around. None had noticed that Bilbo was gone.

"Curse that Halfling!" Shouted Dwalin. "Now he's lost!"

"I thought he was with Dori!" Said Gloin.

"Don't blame me!" Snapped Dori.

"Where did you last see him?" Asked Gandalf.

"I think I saw him slip away, when they first cornered us" Said Nori.

"And what happened exactly?" Gandalf was getting more upset by the minute. "Tell me!"

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since he first stepped out his door. We will not be seeing out Hobbit again. He is long gone." Thorin replied.

"No." Began Bilbo. "He isn't."

"Bilbo Baggins. I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life." Gandalf said with relief.

"Bilbo. We'd given you up." Said Kili.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked.

"How, indeed." Said Dwalin.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back." Gandalf had noticed Bilbo messing with something in his pocket.

"It matters. I want to know. Why did you come back?" Thorin asked him.

"Look I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you're right. I often think of Bagend. I miss my books. And my armchair, and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back. Because you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." Said Bilbo.

Black Speech: _"Run them down! Tear them to pieces!" _Ordered Azog. Wargs where running towards them and they knew their enemy had come.

"Out of the frying pan." Said Thorin.

"And into the fire!" Gandalf finished. "Run. Run!" Jaille looked back and saw him. He was here. He had found her. Ratchet had come.


	9. Chapter 8

** Hello my friends! Here is a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for those who follow, favorite, and review this story! It means so much to me! XD I do not own anything. Once again thank you and enjoy! **

Jaille kept looking back at Ratchet. There were times she tripped and fell. If she died Varanton would be destroyed by the Darkness.

"Climb! Climb the trees!" Yelled Gandalf. The company began to climb as fast as they could. Dori had to help Bilbo climb up the tree. Then they sat there in the fir trees.

Wargs were growling and scratching at the trees. They almost got poor old Bombur. The wargs then stopped once Azog and Ratchet came.

Black Speech: _"Can you smell it?" _Azog began.

"Azog." Thorin muttered. "It cannot be."

Black Speech: _"The smell of fear. Your grandfather reeked of it Thorin Oakenshield." _The orcs began to laugh at Azog's remark.Ratchet did not think it was a laughing matter at all. Even though you could not see his face you could feel his disapproval.

Black Speech: _"Enough!" _Ratchet barked. The laughter immediately stopped. Azog now had a serious tine on his face. "Now Jaille how about you come down so we can finish our… business. I came only here for you none of your friends." Ratchet said in everyday language. Jaille was on a branch right next to Dwalin. The pine needles covered all of herself except her dark eyes; and Ratchet was looking right at them. Jaille stared into the nothingness of Ratchet's helmet. She needed to destroy Ratchet, but she did not have the power. One needed to know very dark and powerful magic to destroy Ratchet. "I have no reason to kill your friends Jaille Pearson. If you come down… peacefully I will spare them." Jaille still said nothing. "You have my word." One could not simply trust Ratchet. He was far too unpredictable. There were times he kept his word, and times he did not. Before Jaille was about to do something foolish a fiery pinecone went right into Ratchet and you could see a man on fire. The flesh melted and poured out of the suit. Now Ratchet was far from dead. This was technically not Ratchet. Ratchet's true form was far away from them.

Then more fiery pinecones hurtled towards the orcs and the wargs. This of course made the orcs and wargs furious. Some orcs tried to shoot them but the Dwarves simply dodged the arrows. This sort of fighting went on for a little bit longer until Azog yelled,

Black Speech:_ "Thorin Oakenshield you come down and fight me. Do not be a coward like your grandfather was."_

"No Thorin." Jaille said. Thorin paid no attention. He was going to kill Azog once and for all. Thorin drew out Ocrist and took his Oakenshield and went to Azog. The fir tree had fallen down and was partly on fire. Thorin began to run down and was getting ready to attack. Thorin was about to attack but Azog swung first and Thorin fell. Azog's Warg picked up Thorin with its mouth and was crushing him. Thorin yelled in agony.

"No! Thorin no!" Jaille yelled. She was trying to get down but Dwalin was stopping her. Balin began to sob. The white Warg tossed Thorin away.

Black Speech: _"Bring me his head." _Azog ordered. An orc went over to Thorin. Thorin was trying to grab his sword, but his body ached far too much. Bilbo then came charging over and killed the orc. Thorin made a sigh of relief and the closed his eyes. Soon all of the company came out to fight. They were not going to let the orcs take Thorin. Just at the right time the eagles came. They began to throw orcs and wargs off the cliff. Some of the orcs and wargs were able to escape. Azog being one of them. The eagles took the company and flew away.

"Thorin!" Fili called out. He had found his uncle, and Fili's heart instantly shattered. Jaille just stared off in the horizon. A tear fell from her.

"Thorin!" Jaille called out. The eagle dropped Jaille onto the tall rock. She ran over and started to weep on Thorin's chest. "Please don't go, please I need you." The others where now on the rock to. Fili was going to pull Jaille away but Balin stopped him.

"Let her mourn." Balin whispered to Fili. Gandalf came up to Thorin and Jaille.

"Can you save him?" Jaille managed to choke out. Gandalf muttered a few words. Thorin then took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"The Halfling?" Thorin asked Gandalf.

"He's all right. He's all right." Gandalf replied. Thorin stood up and started to limp towards Bilbo.

"You!" Thorin said. Bilbo didn't know what to do. "What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed. Did I not say you would be a burden and would not make it in the wild?" The others were wondering what Thorin was going to do next. Bilbo was about to speak but Thorin said, "Never have been so wrong in all my life." Thorin then went over to Bilbo and gave him a hug. Bilbo didn't know exactly what to do back. Thorin then stepped back and saw Jaille. There were tear stains on her face. Jaille just couldn't help herself. She ran over to Thorin. Thorin held Jaille in his arms.

"Don't ever do that to me again Thorin Oakenshield. I thought I lost you." Jaille looked up at Thorin. He smiled to Jaille.

"I promise Jaille Pearson I will never leave you. I love you. You annoy me, but I love you. "Thorin pulled Jaille closer to him. He pressed his lips against Jaille's. Neither of them cared what the others thought. They loved each other, and if all of Middle Earth hated it, then so be it.

"I ship it!" Bofur yelled. The others began to laugh (except Fili). "About time you guys made it official." They went to the edge of the rock and there they saw The Lonely Mountain. It seemed so close yet at the same time so far away.

"Our home." Thorin said with a smile.

"Where?!" Kili was looking the opposite way of the company.

"This way brother." Fili turned Kili around.

"Oh I see it now." Kili said.

"Look a raven heading towards the Mountain." Oin pointed out.

"That my dear Oin is a thrush." Gandalf said.

"Well will take it as a sign. A good omen." Said Thorin.

"Yes. I do believe the worst is behind us." Never had Bilbo beens o wrong in all his life.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello again! I hope all of you had a wonderful Christmas! :-) Here is the next chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this. I would love it if you would tell me what you thought of it. This chapter is longer than most just FYI. I do not own anything only the things I created. Please follow, favorite, and review. It would mean a lot to me.**

"Gandalf it is too risky! How do we know for sure if she has changed?" Jaille asked. Gandalf and she were talking in a forest not too far from the others. The forest had a deathly feel to it. There were no living creatures scurrying around. All the plants were either dead or a dark dreary color. The grass was dark it looked as if someone had lit fire to the ground.

"Jaille you are going to have to trust me on this." Gandalf said perfectly calm. He just sat there blowing smoke rings from his long wooded pipe.

"She is working for the Necromancer! How can you trust her?" Gandalf motioned Jaille to lower her voice. Talking aloud of the Necromancer could attract attention from unwanted people.

"Your step sister is on our side, you are just going to have to trust me. We need supplies and Varanton is closest. You will do as I say Jaille, understood? Jaille said nothing; she gave Gandalf a stern look. Jaille simply nodded her head, though she did not like being associating with Katrina one bit. "Good. Now you must go ahead and make sure there are no enemy spies. Katrina will let you know when we may enter Varanton. Once she has told you it is safe come and get the rest of us." Gandalf stood up, put on his pointy grey hat and then walked away leaving Jaille alone.

Jaille began to run towards the area where she would meet Katrina. She had her dagger drawn out. Everyone in a while she would stop and listen. Jaille had the feeling as if someone was watching her.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. How have you been dear sister?" Jaille stopped in her tracks. She turned around slowly. Her grip on the dagger began to tighten.

"Katrina I was looking for you." Jaille forced herself to smile.

"Jaille please don't do this. The city is spy free for now. You must come in quick otherwise it could be some days until I am able to let you in."

"Alright, I'll just go on back to tell the others the good news." Jaille was about to walk away but then Katrina grabbed her arm.

"Jaille wait. Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Jaille knew exactly what Katrina wanted to know. She knew that Katrina would be very upset.

"Is it true that my husband is dead? Please tell me the truth." Katrina's eyes were starting to water. Jaille hesitated to answer, but she decided to anyway.

"Yes he is dead. Ratchet killed Tom." A few tears came from Katrina but she forced herself to stop. She could not come off week.

"Once you come to the castle Jaille I need to talk to you." Jaille nodded and then disappeared into the trees. Once Katrina knew she was completely alone she sat down and began to sob. "I will make you pay Ratchet. You took my husband away from me. Never have you made such a big mistake. Aghhhh! I'm going to kill you!" The trees, bushes and grass where on fire. Katrina soon got a grip and began to sob again.

"It's safe." Jaille said. Some of the Dwarves were startled by her. No one had seen Jaille come. "We must leave." Everyone stood up. They gathered the little supplies they had and they were off.

They came up to a massive wall that was surrounding Varanton. It was easily at least fifteen ft. high. There were no guards anywhere to be seen. No torches were alit. Varanton seemed lifeless. A dark cloaked figure stood at the opposite side of the wall. The figure raised the black iron gate with magic and let the company in.

"Where is everyone?" Nori asked.

"Shhh! We cannot talk here." Said the figure. Thorin had grown greatly suspicious of the figure. He did not trust whoever it was.

They walked through Varanton without talking. No one dared to say anything. You could hear the Dwarves heavy walking. Their boots made an echoing noise against the stone ground. None of the houses were lit. no inns were open. The pubs were empty. It seemed as if they were the only ones in Varanton. It felt as if they were the only ones alive.

Eventually they came to the castle. Thorin had not been in Varanton for some time. The last time he was here was when he met Jaille. The figure muttered some words and the black iron gate opened. They all stepped inside. The gate then shut almost making no noise at all.

"Can we speak now?" Ori whispered.

"Shhh! Hold your tongue Ori." Gandalf hissed.

The castle was all dark on the inside. There were no lights shining. You were just able to see what was in front of you. Gandalf did not dare shine a light from his staff. He knew very dark things lived in the kingdom. The figured then opened two doors and let the company inside a room. Once everyone was inside the figure shut the door.

"Lumière." Said the figure and instantly the room lit up. The figure pulled down the hood of its cloak to reveille that it was Katrina Oalkson.

"I apologize for the secrecy. The spies may be gone but other dark things lurk here." No one said anything. "My name is Katrina Oalkson. I am the queen of Varanton." Again it was silent.

"Why do you have spies?" Fili asked.

"They are spies of Ratchets. They make sure certain people do not enter this kingdom. Usually they are out at night." Katrina replied.

"Where is everyone?" Ori asked Katrina.

"In their homes, hiding in the dark. They are afraid."

"Afraid of what, you?" Thorin snapped. Now like I said earlier Thorin had not been in Varanton for some time. The last time he was he was being held prisoner. Katrina had been the one who put him there.

"No. they are afraid of Ratchet. You have not seen Ratchet's full form, only part of him. Those who step out of line he kills."

"Why aren't you dead?" asked Kili.

"Ratchet considers me his ally, a loved one. Though I am neither. Now get some rest. We will talk more tomorrow." Jaille was going to go be with Thorin but Katrina motioned for her.

"The last time I was in this library you arrested me." Jaille said coldly. The two sisters were now sitting by a fireplace in the library.

"Well I'm not going to arrest you, and would you stop playing these games! This is a time to be serious." Jaille just stared at Katrina. "What are you doing with these Dwarves?"

"Helping them get back their home."

"Is it really that? Or is it something more than that?"

"I do not understand what you mean Katrina."

"I remember you saying you do not care for the Dwarf Thorin Oakenshield, yet now I do not know if this is so true."

"What of it? Do you have a problem with me caring about Thorin?"

"No, but I do not think a secret marriage was wise."

"Who told you?" Jaille was going through her mind wondering how someone told Katrina.

"Krin did. I also know about Thraeon." Jaille's eyes immediately widened when Katrina said Thraeon. She remembered the day she gave Thraeon up to Krin. Tears started to fall. She had not seen the child in six years. At times she wanted to see Thraeon and at times she did not. "I will not say anymore but I will let you know Thraeon is here and I suggest you and Thorin see her before you leave. Well goodnight and we will talk more tomorrow." Katrina then left Jaille alone.

Jaille sat in a chair just thinking and wondering what was going to happen tomorrow. Katrina seemed to know more about Jaille's past then Jaille knew herself. Katrina was right. Thorin and her secretly getting married were most unwise.

Jaille stood up, took the lantern and left the room. She went inside the room with the company. Only Thorin was awake.

"How was your talk with Katrina?" Thorin asked. Thorin was blowing his pipe by the fireplace. Jaille wanted to tell Thorin everything but she didn't.

"It went fine, though she was mainly talking."

"You still do not trust her do you?"

"Do you blame me? She killed my mother and stepfather. She wanted me dead. Katrina was the reason I went into hiding." Jaille was clenching her fist. Her jaw began to tighten. There were only two reasons why Jaille had not killed Katrina was because of Gandalf and she wanted to know more about Thraeon.

"I do not trust her either Jaille, though I seem to remember someone telling me to trust Gandalf's decisions."

"I seem to remember you simply ignored me." Jaille smiled. Thorin and Jaille where now in the dreary hallway all alone.

"I'm not ignoring you now." Thorin whispered. Thorin leaned in and began to kiss Jaille. Thorin wanted more though. They were able to spend time alone and Thorin was not going to waste it. "Is there somewhere we can go alone?" Thorin whispered in Jaille's ear.

"We are alone Thorin."

"You know what I mean Jaille." Jaille lead Thorin to a bedroom. They went inside and Thorin closed the door.

"Better?" Jaille asked Thorin.

"Much better."

The sun began to shine through the window. Jaille opened her eyes and they began to adjust to the light. She slipped out of the bed and entered the bathroom. Jaille looked at herself in the mirror. Jaille wondered why on earth Thorin would pick her. Her dark hair was all greasy. Her face was covered in dirt and dried up blood. Jaille didn't particularly smell the best but everyone in the company smelled bad. They all had gotten used to it. Jaille cleaned herself up and decided to go looking around the old castle.

Even in the day the castle was still dark and gloomy. Jaille walked over to window and looked out. The city was still lifeless. No one was out and about.

"They're still hiding." Jaille jumped up. She turned around and there was Katrina. Jaille got a much better look at her step sister. Her blonde hair had strands of grey. Her face did not look old yet it had aged. Katrina's ice cold blue eyes had dark circles underneath them. She looked as if someone had drained the life out of her.

"What happened to you?" Jaille questioned. It hurt Jaille to see Katrina like this. All lifeless and dreary. You could see Katrina was breaking on the inside and it was starting to affect her appearance.

"Magic ages you sister." That was partly true but there was of course more to the truth.

"There is something else Katrina."

"That is not your business. Come breakfast is ready." Katrina then started to walk away. Jaille hesitated to follow. She decided to anyways.

"I assume Thorin and you will want to see Thraeon." Katrina took a sip of her tea.

"We will not be seeing the child at all." Jaille replied.

"May I ask why?" Katrina knew Jaille was hiding something. Not just from her but also from Thorin.

"It is not your business." Jaille said coldly

"Thorin does not know of the child. Am I correct?"

"Yes you are correct. He has no idea the child exists." Katrina did not say anything. "I plan on telling Thorin about Thraeon once Erebor has been reclaimed."

"Will you then announce your marriage? Will you then come out of hiding? Jaille, Thraeon has cursed blood, and so do you. Ratchet could easily kill both of you once you make things public. You made the foolish mistake of having a child. You knew the child would live a cursed life! Why did you not wait?"

"I don't know! It just sort of happened! I wanted to just die when I found out I was bearing a child. Do you not think this kills me Katrina?"

"You must tell Thorin about the child. You must tell him everything."

"I will tell him everything once Erebor is reclaimed."

"Jaille there is a very high chance neither of you will return. Dark things will happen in the future. Things that most will not survive."

"I will talk to him about it. I would prefer to meet Thraeon before I tell Thorin about her." Jaille requested.

"As you wish." Katrina answered. The two sisters stood up and Katrina led Jaille down a long dark hallway. This hallway was gloomier then the other ones Jaille had seen. This one had many weeping angel statues down the hallway. All were in different positions. It seemed as if they would move every time you looked away or blinked. There was a white door with a gold handle at the end of the hallway. Two voices could be heard from inside. One of the voices was an adult woman. The other voice was of a young girl. "Wait here. I will let you know when you can come in." Katrina opened the door and slipped inside. A woman stepped out of the room. She gave Jaille a smile and then walked away. Jaille felt as if she had been waiting for days. Eventually Katrina stepped out of the room.

"Now Jaille, I have been telling Thraeon for some years that you and her father will return." Jaille nodded. "And also she is very friendly. Just like you once were."

"Can we just go inside?" Jaille wanted to get this over with. Katrina opened the door and they both stepped inside.

Inside the room was a young girl. With long dark wavy hair and bright blue eyes. Jaille instantly thought she looked like Thorin.

"Thraeon," Katrina started. "This is your mother Jaille." Thraeon looked right at Jaille. Jaille began to walk towards Thraeon slowly.

"Thraeon…" Jaille's eyes began to water. Thraeon walked up to Jaille and said,

"Are you my mother?" Jaille bent down on her knees. She was now face to face with her daughter.

"Yes. Yes Thraeon I am your mother." Tears started to fall from Jaille's eyes. "I am your mother." Thraeon then wrapped her arms around Jaille. Jaille returned a hug back. Jaille started to cry. They were tears of sadness and happiness.

"Why were you gone so long?" Thraeon asked her mother. Thraeon looked up at Jaille. Thraeon didn't like it when people were sad. It always made her feel uncomfortable, and she knew sometimes all people need is a hug.

"I have been on a quest." Jaille obviously could not tell Thraeon the real reason why she was gone. She did not want to put such heavy burdens on a small child.

"Well will you now tell Thorin about Thraeon?" Katrina asked Jaille. They were both standing outside on a balcony that overlooked Varanton.

"Eventually." Jaille replied. She was watching the lifeless city. The only noises that were being made were Jaille and Katrina, and the cold bitter wing howled in the dead trees. "Are they still hiding?"

"Yes and that's not what we are discussing. I suggest you tell Thorin now. You guys will most likely be leaving soon." Katrina stood up and went inside the castle.

"Katrina!" Jaille said as she went inside. Right as Jaille turned around the corner she ran into Thorin. "Thorin."

"I've been looking for you." Thorin's voice was low and he seemed upset.

"I apologize. I have been talking to Katrina and…" Jaille looked down the hall towards Thraeon's room. She knew in the end she should tell Thorin.

"And?" Thorin turned Jaille's head so they faced each other. Their eyes met for a second and Jaille quickly looked down at her feet. "Is something wrong?"

"We need to talk. I haven't been completely honest with you." Jaille told Thorin her story. She told him about her cursed blood and about Ratchet. Jaille took a deep breath and then told Thorin about Thraeon.

"A child? That's not possible Jaille." Thorin was trying to remember a possible time where Jaille could have been pregnant.

"Think about it Thorin. A child is possible." Replied Jaille.

"Why did you not tell me Jaille?"

"I was trying to protect both of you and I knew there could be no connection between you and the child. People would jump to conclusions, and if they found out I was the mother; out people would go to war. You know the bad blood between our kinds! I did not want to lose both of you. If Ratchet found out he would kill you and Thraeon." They stood there in silence. Jaille couldn't even look at Thorin. She felt horrible that she had kept this from Thorin.

"Does Thraeon know she has a father?" Thorin managed to say. His words were stiff.

"Yes, Thraeon knows she has a father." Jaille replied. "Why do you even care? You told me you did not want a child."

"Jaille having a child at that time was foolish. It's easier to hide a marriage, then to hide a child."

"You could have stopped it from happening Thorin!" Thorin's jaw and muscles tightened. He was trying to control his temper.

"This is not my fault! You choose to marry me! Maybe I should have never asked you." Thorin roared. Thorin had grabbed Jaille's shoulders. He then pushed her against the wall. Jaille slowly sank to the ground as Thorin when to sit on a chair. Jaille began to sob quietly. Her shoulder began to hurt from Thorin squeezing them.

"Please Thorin forgive me. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I am so sorry." Thorin said nothing. Jaille wished she never had told Thorin. Thorin soon relaxed. He couldn't be upset with Jaille. Thorin felt as if he could nothing right. "I just wanted you to at least meet her."

"Show me her. Let me see Thraeon." Thorin mumbled. Thorin looked over at Thorin. His back was facing her. "Show me our child Jaille."

"Alright I will. But you must tell Fili and Kili as well. Especially Fili. He needs to know the truth." Fili needed to know why Jaille left Thorin. Fili found out about Jaille not long after Thorin and she got married. He was happy for Thorin that he found someone (even though he thought Jaille could use some facial hair).

"Fine I will tell them. Only because it will end the petty feud between you and Fili."

Jaille then lead Thorin down the long dark hallway. Her heart began to beat faster and faster, the closer they got to Thraeon's room. They stopped once they got to the door.

"Just to let you know she is very friendly and clingy." Jaille said cautiously. She didn't know exactly how Thorin would react to Thraeon.

"Do you think I don't like friendly people Jaille?" Thorin asked.

"No, no. I'm just letting you know." Jaille opened the door and then slipped inside. She then opened the door a few minutes later and let Thorin in.

"Thraeon this is your father Thorin." Thorin came in and he saw Thraeon. There standing in front of him was his daughter. He didn't know exactly what to say or do. Just then Fili and Kili ran into the room.

"Awww she's so cute!" Kili blurted out. "She must get her looks from Jaille not you uncle." Thorin turned around and glared at his nephew. "Just kidding." Kili smiled at Thorin. "I'm actually not." Kili whispered to Jaille.

"How did you know? How did you know the child was ours?" Jaille asked Kili.

"We overheard you talking to Thorin." Began Fili. "And we heard everything. I would like to apologize Jaille. I shouldn't have been rude."

"Fili I don't blame you, and I forgive you." Jaille went over to Fili and gave him a hug. Fili hesitated at first to hug her back, but his conscience gave in.

"Thorin was now sitting in a chair with Thraeon on his lap. Thraeon was talking to Thorin about what she does for fun. Thorin was nodding and smiling at Thraeon. He could tell that Thraeon could get very lonely.

"What do the others think we're doing?" Jaille asked Kili and Fili. She was smiling at her husband. Seeing him like this made her so happy.

"They probably think you and Thorin are having "alone" time. And they probably think Fili and I are up to no good. Katrina is talking to them right now." Jaille couldn't help but laugh. Fili and Kili were definitely known for getting into trouble. Thraeon had now gotten out of Thorin's lap and ran over to Fili and Kili.

"Who are you?" She asked them. Her bright blue eyes looked right at Kili.

"I'm Kili, and this is my brother Fili. We are your cousins." Of course Thraeon didn't know exactly what it meant to be cousins with someone. She just knew it meant family.

"Do you want to play with me?" Thraeon had a huge grin on her face. Showing all her little teeth.

"Sure!" Kili responded. Thraeon grabbed both Fili and Kili's hands and they left the room. They were walking down the hall. Going pass the weeping angel statues. Kili then stopped and had a smirk on his face. He knelt down to Thraeon and whispered to her.

"Don't blink. Whatever you don't blink. If you look away or blink the statues will come after you… and then they'll kill you! We better run." Kili then picked Thraeon up and ran down the hall. Fili was running after his brother and had a smile on his face. It felt good to be a kid again.

Now it was dark out and it was time for sleep. Thorin and Jaille had gotten ready for bed and was now lying on the bed facing each other.

"Jaille I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I shouldn't have let my temper get the best of me. Will you please forgive me?" Thorin's voice was soft and gentle.

"Yes Thorin I will forgive you. I'm as well. Have we cleared everything up now?" Jaille asked Thorin. Part of her hair had fallen in front of her face. Thorin brushed away the strand of dark hair.

"Yes everything has been cleared up." Thorin pulled Jaille closer to him. "Everything is okay." Jaille put her hand in Thorin's hand. Her hand was quite small compared to Thorin's.

"Thraeon really likes you." Jaille said.

"She's six years old, she will like anyone." Thorin smiled at his wife. Jaille was now right next to Thorin. "You know I love you Jaille."

"I know you do, but I love you more." Thorin pressed his lips against Jaille's forehead.

"I love you most. Do not ever forget how much I love you. No matter what happens Jaille Pearson. I will always love you." Not long after Jaille fell asleep in Thorin's arms. Thorin thought about the child. Being a father would be no easy task. Being a husband was hard enough. How could he be both? And also a king. Well he soon would be king. Thorin soon drifted off to sleep.

The company had now been staying in Varanton for a little over a week. They were told to stay inside the castle at all times. There were moments were Katrina had to lock them in a room just to keep them away from Ratchet's minions.

"Gandalf you must leave now!" Katrina ran into the library were Gandalf was talking to was talking to Balin. Gandalf looked up at Katrina and took his pipe out of his mouth.

"He is here isn't he?" Gandalf's voice was deep and emotionless. Though he was very afraid.

"Yes, Ratchet is here. You all must leave now." The company was now trying to get ready and leave as fast as they could. Ratchet would be here in less than thirty minutes. They needed to get out of Varanton and as far away as possible.

"Must you go father?" Thraeon asked Thorin. Thorin was getting his things ready. He bent down on his knees and was now face to face with Thraeon. He put his hand on Thraeon's cheek and spoke.

"I promise Thraeon I will come back, and when I do you will come to live with your mother and I in a new home. I promise I will return." Thorin kissed Thraeon on the head and gave her a hug. Thorin let go and kissed the child one more time. He stood up, grabbed Ocrist and left. He couldn't look back at Thraeon, it hurt far to much. Thraeon began to cry as her father walked away.

Jaille was about to leave, but Katrina stopped her. Katrina held onto Jaille's arm tightly. "Did you say goodbye to Thraeon?" The sister's eyes met. Both giving each other cold stares.

"Yes I did. Now please let go of me. I need to go." Katrina let go of Jaille's arm. Jaille then opened the wooden door and was about to leave until Katrina said,

"Jaille I want you to know I took the cursed blood out of you and Thraeon. It is now in me."

"Katrina," Jaille began. Katrina then pushed Jaille out the door.

"Go the company needs you." Katrina shut the door and Jaille ran off towards the others. Katrina stood on a balcony and saw Ratchet enter the city. "So Ratchet the Destroyer has come. His biggest mistake."


End file.
